WORRIES
by hikenrai
Summary: Steve hanya ingin tidur tetapi pesan dari JARVIS seketika membuatnya tergesa-gesa menghampiri Tony. [Steve/Tony]


**Written by Kagsrai**

* * *

Tony Stark duduk di bangku Labnya, menghabiskan donat yang tersisa dengan secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin. "Tuan, sepertinya anda harus makan makanan berat."

Jarvis merusak suasana sendu Tony, ia pun hanya mendengus kesal, "Diam Jarvis, aku sedang fokus."

"Tapi Tuan, anda sedari tadi hanya memakan sekotak kue donat bekas kemarin."

"Rasanya masih enak, tutup mulut mu," dan Jarvis yang merupakan pelayan digitalnya yang setia kalah berisik—itu yang dikatakan masyarakat jaman sekarang—akhirnya ia membiarkan Tony sendirian.

Ya, membiarkannya sendirian dan melaporkan kepada Steve Rogers yang kebetulan masih terbangun di jam setengah 12 malam.

"Astaga, jam 12 malam? Sebaiknya ku tidur," Steve membereskan alat gambarnya, kebetulan saja dia sedang bosan malah keblablasan.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Ste—"

"—Tuan Rogers, kondisi Tuan Stark sangat memprihatinkan, Tuan Stark belum makan makanan bergizi dari dua hari yang lalu—"

"—JARVIS! Jangan mengganggu ku!"

"Maaf Tuan Rogers, tapi saya tidak bisa memaksa Tuan Stark." Steve menghela napas, _benarkah Jarvis? Apakah harus aku yang mengurusinya? _

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Dimana Stark sekarang?"

"Laboratorium." Steve bergegas menuju laboratorium, jujur saja dia sedikit khawatir walau dirinya masih kurang suka dengan sifat 'sarkasme'nya.

Laboratorium Tony di depannya, ia menarik napasnya dan membuka pintu Lab Tony, "tunggu, Jarvis kenapa aku tak bisa membuka pintu ini?"

"Tuan Stark yang menyuruh saya, akan saya bukakan untuk anda."

Tak lama kemudian pintunya terbuka, Steve berjalan menuju Tony yang masih duduk dengan mata tertutup dan memegang cangkir yang sudah kosong. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan sepertinya ia belum mandi dari dua hari yang lalu, Steve mengkerut, sepertinya dia memang belum makan makanan sehat.

"Stark," panggil Steve, langkahnya juga semakin dekat dengan Tony.

"U-uh..? Tu-tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukan kah aku menyuruh Jarvis menguncinya?!"

Tony terlihat panik dengan kehadiran Steve, Steve menghela napas menjelaskan bahwa Jarvis memaksanya untuk memaksa Tony makan makanan sehat. Tapi Steve lantas berkata, "Kau pasti belum makan dari dua hari yang lalu kan?"

"Ha? Dasar sok tahu. Aku selalu makan saat aku lapar."

"Semua orang pasti makan saat lapar, Stark." Steve mengambil kursi dan duduk menghadap Tony yang menatapnya _aneh_.

"Point Break tidak, dia makan Poptarts setiap hari. Maksudku, _setiap saat _dia tidak lapar."

"Stark, kau harus makan. Kondisi tubuh mu akan menjadi... lemah." Steve berusaha membujuknya, walau Tony tidak akan mendengarkannya.

"Lemah? Orang kaya seperti ku lemah? Tidak Capsicle, aku masih sehat bugar," Tony mengelak, oke sebentar lagi tengah malam dan Steve sangat mengantuk, ia tidak ingin mengajak Tony bertengkar.

"Stark—"

"Tidak Rogers, aku tidak lap—"

"—Tony, aku _merindukan_ mu."

"Ap—?"

Steve tiba-tiba memeluk Tony.

Oke, Tony sangat malu sekarang. Sangat sangat malu dan merona parah. Steve baru saja memeluknya dan berkata ia merindukan dirinya. Apakah ini efek memakan donat terlalu banyak?

"Rog— Steve..?" tangan Tony memegang punggung Steve, dan pelukan Steve semakin erat.

"Tolong makanlah, lalu tidur. Aku tidak suka melihat mu seperti ini Tony..." ucap Steve sembari membenamkan wajahnya di leher Tony.

Tony yang sedari tadi kebingungan—atau tepatnya merona malu—akhirnya pasrah dan memeluk Steve balik. Ia eratkan pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Steve, "terima kasih Cap."

"Ayo, aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk mu."

"Kau bisa masak...?" Steve terkekeh pelan, "tentu saja, _darling._"

Yang kalimat barusan, Tony tidak bisa menduganya. Lalu di malam hari, mereka berdua tidur dan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

* * *

_**a/n:** Worries atau All of the Worries merupakan _drabble_ pertama yang saya _publish_ di Wattpad, jika kalian ingin membaca _drabble_ Stony lebih banyak dan _update_ lebih cepat, maka silahkan berkunjung ke Wattpad saya dengan nama pena '**kagsrai**'. Di sana saya sudah _publish_ sampai 20 cerita, terima kasih! _


End file.
